Fred and George Meet the Marauders
by Marauderess at Heart
Summary: Fred and George find out that Remus and Sirius are part of the Marauders.


Fred and George Meet the Marauders

Remus walked into the kitchen at number twelve Grimmauld Place. Fred and George were sitting with their heads bent together talking quietly.

They looked up as Remus entered the kitchen. "Hi, Remus they chorused.

It had been years since he himself had been in that position. There was no way he would ever not know what it meant.

They did do a good job of not looking overly innocent.

"Whatever prank you two are planning do me a favor and leave me out of it."

"Whatever do you mean, Remus."

"Exactly what I said leave me out of your prank. Pull it on Sirius."

Fred and George looked a little worried.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell your mother," Remus reassured them.

"Tell me what," said a voice in the doorway.

"Oh, nothing in particular, Sirius," Remus said without pause.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter at the look on the twins faces. Even Remus chuckled a bit.

"What are you two planning?" Sirius asked enthusiastically.

If the twins looked worried before they now looked horrified.

"No you're not loosing your touch," Remus said once again correctly interpreting their faces.

"Yeah, you weren't that obvious," Sirius added. "So what are you going to do?"

"A prankster-'

"-never tells."

" You know they've got you there, Padfoot," Remus said after they had left.

"Yeah, I know Moony."

*~*~*~*

"How did they know," George asked.

"I don't know," Fred answered.

"We have to get them now."

"Duh."

*~*~*~*

George was keeping lookout while Fred poured the potion into the pitcher. They had planned it perfectly. They knew Tonks was almost guaranteed to knock over the trolls leg umbrella stand. This of course sent everyone to make the portraits shut up.

"Fred, hurry. They're coming back," George whispered.

The two of them made it out without being seen. They sat upstairs waiting for their mom to call them down for dinner.

The door opened. "Boys, wash up its time for dinner."

*~*~*~*

Sirius saw the twins sit down and was immediately suspicious. They were acting normal to the eyes of anyone, but a prankster. He looked at Remus and saw that he too looked suspicious. But he didn't seem to want to ruin it so he like Sirius made his face normal.

Everyone started eating except for Sirius and Remus who just pushed the food around their plates. Nothing happened until Ron took a drink. As he started putting it down with a puff of smoke he turned into a red canary.

Almost everyone at the table looked shocked except for Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus started laughing. After a few seconds people snapped out if it. Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione joined in laughing. Ron started twittering angrily. Mrs. Weasley started shouting at the twins.

"Change him back," she yelled.

"Can't," Fred smirked

"It's a modified version of the canary creams."

"It will wear off by itself in about-"

"15 minutes."

This announcement caused everyone else's laughter to double and Mrs. Weasley to resume her shouting.

Fifteen minutes later there was another puff and Ron was back. He just glared at the twins and muttered something like "stupid gits" under his voice.

*~*~*~*

Later the twins heard laughter downstairs and decided to go see who it was.

Walking into the kitchen they saw Sirius and Remus still sitting at the table laughing about some thing.

They looked around when they heard them enter and motioned for them to sit.

"Nice job at dinner," Sirius said.

"Thanks."

"How did you guys know not to eat."

"Lets just say that you can't fool a prankster," Sirius said.

"You were a prankster at school?"

"We both were," Remus said.

"Really," Fred asked. "Sirius I could see, but I can't see you really being a prankster, _professor._"

"You were the innocent one weren't you, Moony."

"Compared to you and Prongs. Yes, Padfoot I was a saint."

The twins were now staring at them with looks of complete shock on their faces.

"What," Sirius asked.

"Did you just call each other Padfoot and Moony."

"Yeah," Remus said a confused look on his face. " Those were are nicknames at school."

"Do you know the Marauders Map is."

"As in Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of aids to magical mischief makers are proud to present the Marauders Map," they all said together.

"Well I should hope so," Remus said. "We did help write it."

At this the twins threw themselves to their knees, into bows so low they rivaled a house elves, at Sirius and Remus' feet.

"What are you two doing," Sirius said backing away as the twins started chanting something about not being worthy. No one knew exactly what as their faces were to close to the floor.

"Stop," Remus shouted backing away as well. "How do you know about the map I thought Harry had it?"

"We gave it to him in our fifth year."

"When we were in our first year – "

" – we set off dung bombs in the corridor."

"Filch caught us and started threatening us with the usual."

"Detention," Sirius interjected.

"Disembowelment," Remus added.

"We saw a drawer marked – "

" – confiscated and highly dangerous."

"George dropped another dung bomb – "

" – and Fred grabbed the map."

"And now you're their idols," Harry said walking in.

"You knew," Fred asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't my place to," he said shrugging.

"Who was Prongs?"

"And Wormtail?"

Sirius, Remus, and Harry's faces all hardened at the mention of Wormtail.

"Peter Pettigrew he's the one who betrayed my parents," Harry said.

"He's not marauder anymore," Remus and Sirius said together.

"And Prongs was James Potter," Remus added.

The twins threw themselves down again and restarted their chant about not being worthy.

"Think they'll stop any time soon?"

"Nope."

"Think they'll notice if we leave?"

"Nope."

A/N Thanks for reading! Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
